


Why hello there

by Kywise



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 10:05:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16553738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kywise/pseuds/Kywise





	Why hello there

Hello there friend.


End file.
